The Twins Vs Hermione
by Angelofmusic7991
Summary: Hermione and the Weasley twins grew close over the summer before her 5th year. When Fred says something she doesn't like, she gets him back for it. George is clearly up to something with the two, causing Fred and Hermione to join forces against him. F/H
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**Written for Sharlmalfoy's "Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Hogwarts" Fanfic Challenge **

**The Twins versus Hermione**

**Chapter One**

**Number 61- I will not tell Ron and Hermione to "Get a room" whenever they start to fight**.

Fred Weasley sighed and laid his head against the table. He, his twin and Lee Jordan had stayed up all night drinking Firewhiskey, after George had caught Katie Bell, his girlfriend, snogging Roger Davies. He had a pounding headache and both George and Lee had used the last of their hang over potion, leaving Fred to deal with his hang over on his own. He sighed again and settled down in his seat for a nice long nap before his next class.

"Oi, Hermione, I said I was sorry!" He heard his little brother, Ron, yell across the common room.

Fred groaned as the pounding in his head increased. "I never said I accepted your apology, Ronald." Hermione yelled back, stomping to Fred's table and slamming her back down, giving Fred a large jolt of pain.

"I didn't mean it! You know how I get sometimes!" Ron yelled, stomping over and standing beside Fred.

Dear Godric, make it stop. he thought, silently begging the higher powers to make his sibling and his future girlfriend go away. Sadly, his pleas went unheard, as the two continued their fight. "Ronald, it's your fault I have a detention! If you haven't messed up our potion, Snape would not have been injured and I would not have a detention." Hermione screamed, her face red with anger.

Fred looked up, in mild surprise. No wonder she's so pissed He thought, glaring at the two.

"Why don't you two go get a room? There are people here who don't want to hear about your lover's spat." He mumbled, hoping neither one heard him.

Unfortunatly for the Weasley twin, Hermione and Ron both heard him. They paused in their fight and turned to him. Fred just glared up at them. "What did you say, Frederick Gideon Weasley?" Hermione asked, darkly, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Fred gulped, knowing he was about to be murdered by one of the most powerful witches of their generation. She only used his full name when she was incredibly angry with him. Hermione gripped her wand, as the color, or what was left of it, drained from Fred's face. He tensed, preparing to feel whatever curse she was going to throw at him. His wand laid forgotten in his school bag.

Hermione suddenly leaned close to him and whispered "I'll get you later for that, Frederick."

He shivered at the malice he felt in her words. He knew he was in trouble now. She would get him when no one was around to save him or stop her from going too far. He was frightened. Then he smiled and said "Hermione, dear, I'm afraid I can't play with you today. I'm feeling a tad bit under the weather."

Hermione glared at him. "Don't worry. I can wait till you're perfectly healthy." She said, grinning wickedly, as he whimpered in fright.

Ron watched the exchange in wonder. He had never seen Hermione smile so…evilly. He shuddered, knowing the cause of her sudden evil grin. She had spent to much time with the twins over the summer. She was acting a lot like his older brothers. Thankfully, Fred had directed her anger away from himself, allowing Ron the chance to escape Hermione's wrath for a while. George, too, was watching his twin and Hermione. He smirked, knowing his twin was in deep trouble, when Hermione lead him out of Griffyndor Tower. The whole common room could hear his shrieks of pain as Hermione jinxed him repeatedly.

George faced the common room, grinning. "And that, my fellow Griffyndors, is why no one tells Hermione to get a room whenever she is arguing with some poor unsuspecting fool." He announced, looking pointedly at his younger brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just like to play with them.**

**The Twins Vs. Hermione**

**25- Using the Engorgio charm on certain parts of the human anatomy is not permitted on school grounds, not even for entertainment purposes.**

Hermione smiled as she completed her essay on the Engorgio charm. She glanced nervously around her corner of the library, hoping she wasn't alone. Unfortunatly, her attack on Fred had her paranoid, though she couldn't help but to grin, as she thought of poor Freddiekins. He had been cursed so bad, he had to stay in the hospital wing for a week. He still couldn't walk right. Thus, her nervousness. She knew the twins wouldn't let what she had done go until revenge had been achieved. She was ready for them, knowing they would strike soon. She would remain on her guard, even if they showed no signs of retaliation.

She glanced around the library, and noted her surroundings. Thankfully, a couple of Ravenclaws were nearby. She studied the pair, realizing she had never seen them before. The two were taller than her, nearly as tall as the Weasley twins. She knew they had to be in her year, at least, or older. She returned to her homework. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands. "Granger, we have some unfinished business to attend to." Fred Weasley stated, darkly.

She eyed them warily and noticed they were wearing Ravenclaw robes. "Watcha working on, Granger? George asked, curiously.

"My essay on Engorgio charms." She replied, tensing.

"Forge, I have an excellent idea." Fred said, grinning evilly.

"Aye, Gred. 'Tis an grand idea." George answered, snickering.

The twins magically packed away Hermione's things and proceed to escort her from the library. She whimpered slightly, knowing what fate had in store for her. George opened a broom closet door and threw her in and pushed Fred inside. Grinning wickedly, he cast the Engorgio charm upon Hermione and his twin. Then he shut the door and added a locking charm, which only he could lift.

* * *

"Fred, I'm going to kill your twin." Hermione muttered darkly.

"He'll let us out soon." Fred said, though he knew it wouldn't happen in the next five minutes.

His statement did nothing to quell her worry. It was obvious Fred had not been in on this prank of George's, since he was not gloating as he usually did when in the middle of a prank. "Um…Fred, your pants…" Hermione said, blushing a blush to rival a Weasley's.

Fred glanced down and noticed a bulge in his pants, which was expanding at a fast pace. He groaned, as he realized what his twin had done. "George, that git, he cast the Engorgio charm on me." Fred explained, gritting his teeth, as his pants grew tighter.

He glanced at Hermione. "Looks like he did it to you too." He said, staring at her chest.

Hermione winced as her bra grew tighter. "Ow. It hurts. Ow. I have to take it off." She mumbled, slipping off her robes, as she winced in pain.

Fred stared at her. He swallowed, realizing what she was doing. She unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra. "I'm going to murder your bloody twin." She said, pulling her bra off.

"Hermione…" Fred said, gritting his teeth.

He couldn't stand it. Here he was, locked in a broom cupboard with a pretty girl, and he couldn't do anything about it. He then decided to mimic her move. He unzipped his pants and then pulled them off. Hermione watched him, enjoying the show. Once his pants were off, Fred sighed in relief. "We have to get him back for this." He said, glaring at the door.

"Agreed." She said, nodding.

Hours passed and Hermione was certain George had forgotten about them, which was sad, since his twin was locked in here too. Fred was worried too, but his concerns were more about the ever growing lust he was feeling towards Hermione. He honestly had no idea if his brother had done anything to cause what he was feeling. He was certain his twin had planned on this to happen. He wanted to get out of there and away from Hermione, so he could figure out what was wrong with him.

Hermione was bored and her legs were cramping. They had both plopped down on the cold stone floor after ten minutes of waiting. She leaned against the wall, sitting next to Fred and thought about their predicament. She had a ton of homework to do and wanted out of the tiny space she and Fred had been forced into. She also wanted to get away from Fred, so she could figure out why George did this to them. Did he know something she didn't? Obviously, since he was the one who locked Fred and herself inside the cupboard. What was he trying to do? She thought about her summer at Grimmwauld Place before Harry arrived. She _had _spent a lot of time with the twins, due to the constant bickering between herself and Ronald. The twins were a lot of fun and were able to keep her mind off of Ronald and her worry for Harry. She thought back to the day before Harry was due to arrive. It had been a bad day. Ron had started ANOTHER fight about Krum.

* * *

_She had hidden herself away in the Black family's private library. Only two people knew where she hide after fighting with Ron, or the second biggest prat in the family after Percy, as Fred and George liked to refer to him as. They had a way with insults that cheered her up, seeing as they were mostly directed at Ronald. She was sitting at the window seat, when two loud cracks echoed through the small room. She smiled slightly, knowing they would make her feel better. She, as she usually did, pretended to ignore their presence until they spoke up. They sat beside her, George facing her and Fred behind her. She leaned back into Fred's chest and waited for them to question her latest disappearance. _

"_Hermione, what's wrong? Ron being a prat again?" George asked, speaking to her carefully, hoping he wouldn't piss her off, since everyone knew she was deadly when pissed off._

"_Yes. Your bloody brother read my letter to Victor and freaked out because I signed it 'Love'." She said, glaring out the tiny window._

"_We know. We heard." Fred said, grinning._

_George sent him a warning look, though she could she the panic in his eyes. He knew he would be the one to get jinxed if anything upset her. Hermione rolled her eyes at his panic, knowing all of Grimmwauld Place had heard her argument with their dunderhead of a younger brother. It was a given, since all of their other fights had been extremely loud and very public. "I don't understand him at all. Why doesn't he just ask me out already?" Hermione said, clearly ignoring Fred's comment._

"_Hermione, dear, I believe my little brother has no idea what he's doing to you. You know how little boys tease or fight with the girl they like?" George asked._

_Hermione nodded. "Well, ickle Ronniekins is stuck in that stage, even though he's 15. You're way too mature for him right now. Wait a couple more years and he'll realize how stupid he's been." George continued._

"_But, Georgie, I don't want to wait! I'm almost 16 bloody years old and have yet to have a steady boyfriend." She said, sighing._

"_What about Krum?" Fred asked, tensely._

"_That ended when he went back to Drumstrings. We're just friends now." She explained. _

_She glanced up at Fred. He looked slightly relieved. He smiled at her, his blue eyes lighting up with joy. George wiped her tears away and both twins hugged her._

"_Well, Hermione, you could always go out with an older guy, like Roger Davies or Lee Jordan. That's a grand idea! Lee has been needing a good snog. He's gotten rather testy in his last few letters." George suggested, grinning._

_Hermione glared up at him. George whimpered in fear, pulling his arms away from her and her dark look melted into a smile. George grinned and said "Fine, don't date Lee. I'm sure Ron'll grow up some day. Might take a century or two, though." _

_Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed herself closer to Fred. George knew he was starting to annoying her, while Fred, on the other hand, knew exactly what would cheer her up. _

"_Let's go prank ickle Ronniekins. A good laugh at his expense will do you some good." Fred suggested, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders._

_Hermione grinned up at him. "Sure, We just have to make sure he never finds out I was in on it." She said, turning to hug him._

_Her arms were wrapped tight around Fred. George eyed the two, wondering if they even realized how close they were. He was surprised at how easily Fred had gotten her to agree and how much he had managed to cheer her up. He then realized something that his twin and Hermione clearly did not see. He smirked, knowing what was happening between his twin and the book worm. He filed away the information for later analysis and, hopefully, some good pranks._

* * *

"'Mione…Hermione, are you alright?" Fred asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

He had been calling her name for five minutes and had begun to worry about the bushy haired girl. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." Hermione replied, smiling slightly.

"About what?" he asked, curiously.

"The last time I hung out with you and George." She replied, her smile growing.

Fred grinned, knowing exactly what she meant. He had enjoyed that day, even if Hermione had been upset. The prank they pulled on Ron was one of their best. Ron still had no idea Hermione was in on it. In fact, it had been her idea. Fred and George had been impressed and decided to take Hermione under their wings. She helped them with a few joke shop items, but warned them not to test them at school.

* * *

Time passed slowly, as the two discussed possible joke shop products. Hermione didn't fully approve, but as long as it didn't interfere with her studies, then she was willing to help out. Without her, the twins would not have figured out the missing ingredient to the Canary Creams (during testing, the subject didn't return to normal as fast as the twins would like). Their current conversation was on their fellow Griffyndors. Hermione had mentioned Lavender Brown's sudden infatuation with Ron and how it annoyed her, because the girl was alternating between bombarding her with questions abut him and giving her the cold shoulder.

"Hermione, do you still have feelings for that prat?" He asked, quietly.

She remained silent. Fred mentally kicked himself for asking her that, as s strange feeling crept into his chest. An uneasy awkwardness filled the tiny cupboard. He opened his mouth to say she didn't have to answer, but she finally answered. "No, I got over him after the last fight we had. You and George got me thinking and I realized George was right. I am too mature for him." She replied.

"Did I just hear you say _George_ was right? I think I like this side of you, Granger. Before long, you'll be saying I was right too." Fred said, smirking, the odd feeling in his chest dissipating as quickly as it had come.

"In your dreams, Weasley." Hermione said, snorting.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said, his grinning returning.

"Is that what you think?" She asked, inching closer to him.

"'Course, Granger. You're so curious about everything, it would make sense to me that you would want to know." He said, closing the space between them.

He leaned down, for he was still taller than her when seated, bringing his face close to hers. Just as his lips grazed hers, the door opened and McGonagall stood in the doorway. The two jumped apart in surprise and looked at their Head of House. McGonagall surveyed the scene and noticed their state of dress and the obvious signs of the Engorgio charm. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, using the Engorgio charm on certain parts of the human anatomy is not permitted on school grounds, ever. My office once you are both dressed." The professor said, crossly and turned away.

Minerva smiled, knowing just who gave them the idea for this ''prank''. She made a mental note to write to Sirius Black and demand he stop giving the Weasley twins ideas from his school days. Her expression turned somber, as she remembered catching Lily Evens and James Potter in the same state during their seventh year. The sound of the door opening brought her back to the present, as the two left the broom cupboard. "I know it was your twin, Mr. Weasley. It seems he's been taking cues from a certain Marauder. Since this is the case, I would be on my guard, if I were you two. Sirius Black was notorious for his "Get James and Lily Together" schemes. Now return to your common room." McGonagall stated and left the two blushing Griffyndors in her wake.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I had issues coming up with some sort of back story for the twins and Hermione, which is why this is much longer than the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews! And don't worry, Ellensin787, there will be more Ron bashing in the next chapter (I actually went back and added some more in to this one). **


	3. Chapter 3

The Twins Vs. Hermione

(Though now it's George Vs. Fred and Hermione)

**8- I will not start every potions class by asking Professor Snape if today's project is suitable for use as a sexual lubricant.**

**3- "I've heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name" is not a challenge.**

**This one is from a different list:**

**"To conquer the earth with flying monkeys" is not an appropriate career choice. **

Professor Snape was not looking forward to his classes today. His first class was the seventh year N.E. students, which had the troublesome Weasley twins in it. Then he had the fifth year Griffyndors and Slytherins, with The Boy Who Won't Die, Weasley Number 6* and Know It All Granger. He dreaded that class, for he had to see _her _eyes on a James Potter clone. He wasn't sure which class he hated more, but between Weasley Numbers 4-5**, 5-4** and 6, the Potter clone with _her _eyes and the Know It All. He downed his pumpkin juice and swept away to his dungeon lair.

Fred and George walked into their potions class playing Rock, Paper, Scissor. Fred threw rock and George threw paper. Fred groaned, knowing he what he had to do. First and foremost, he just had to survive Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick's classes, so he could meet up with Hermione to plan their revenge. Until then, he was to act like nothing was going on. The bell rang just as the twins took their seats next to Lee Jordan. As Snape began class, George and Lee sniggered, knowing what was about to occur. The moment Snape began to explain today's lesson, Fred raised his hand. "Weasley, what do you need?" Snape demanded, clearly cross with his interruption.

"Sir, is today's potion suitable for use as a sexual lubricant?" Fred asked and braced for whatever hell Snape was sure to throw his way.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him, in surprise. How could he have known…? Unless he _actually_ read the book, there was no way he could've thought to ask about it. Wait a minute…Snape groaned internally, as he remembered the first time his class brewed this particular potion. Sirius Black and James Potter asked Slughorn that question every single class afterwards, no matter how many points the former potion master took away. After the first three hundred, Slughorn gave up and chose to ignore the two. Clearly, the twins were in contact with Black somehow.

"Weasley, it is. I will be talking to your Head of House about this, mark my words. Five points from Griffyndor for interrupting the lesson." Snape said and continued his lesson.

The class was stunned. Everyone had expected Fred to die at the hands of their potions master. Snape noticed the class's confusion and smirked. Minerva had warned the staff of the twins sudden "retro" pranks. He had not expected them to attempt it in _his _class, though. He admired their nerve for a millisecond, then remembered Sirius Black was the one behind it. He knew he put them up to this. His expression soured even more than normal as he returned to at his desk, hoping to grade some "decent" essays.

* * *

Morning classes flew by and Fred found himself in the library with Hermione. They were in a secluded corner, the one where Hermione hid from Ron when they fought at school. "Have you heard the one about his broomstick?" Fred asked her, hoping to get a reaction.

"Yes, Fred. I told you, between Harry, Ron and my dorm mates, I've heard them all." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Surely, you haven't heard the one about how fast he is?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, Fred." she replied, as she worked on her essay for potions.

"How about the one with Angelina and Alicia?" Fred asked, knowing he had her.

"No, haven't heard that one. I'm certain those two will murder you in your sleep if you tell that one." Hermione said, smiling sweetly.

"Fredrick Weasley, what on earth are you going on about?" Angelina Johnson demanded, suddenly appearing from behind a tall book shelf.

"Nothing, Angie, my dear. Her - Granger and I were just discussing some potions stuff." Fred said, grinning innocently.

"Hermione, you win. I'll have it for you after dinner. Didn't think he would fall for it." Angelina said, smiling at her fellow Griffyndor.

Hermione returned her smile and nodded. Angelina walked away, as Fred glanced between the two in confusion. "Fred, "I've heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name" isn't a challenge. And you'll do best to keep you mouth shut about that last one, aye?" Angelina called over her shoulder, as Madam Prince glared at her from her desk.

Fred nodded and rounded on Hermione. "What was that all about?" He demanded.

"Angelina and I had a bet. It's nothing really. Thank you by the way. You just earned me ten galleons." Hermione replied, grinning.

"Well, Granger, since you bet on me for something, maybe you can do something for me." Fred said, smirking.

He whispered what he wanted in her ear and she nodded. "So, you'll give me half your winnings?" She asked, returning his smirk.

"And I get half of yours from Angie." He said, sticking his hand out.

The two shook on their deal and Fred helped Hermione gather her things, preparing to leave the library.

* * *

Hermione nervously entered Professor McGonagall's office later that afternoon. Ii was her turn for career advice and Harry had told her Umbridge had been present at his. She hated that woman and did not want her to interfere with her plans. Especially for what she was about to do. She sat down in the chair in front of McGonagall's desk and waited to hear the tattle tall cough of Umbridge's presence. "Calm yourself, girl. Umbridge is teaching a class right now, so you don't have to worry." Minerva said, sensing Hermione's nerves.

Hermione smiled, knowing she wouldn't get into too much trouble now. "Let's began, Ms. Granger. What did you have in mind for a career choice?" Minerva asked, examining Hermione's file.

Hermione swallowed and said "I wish to conquer the world with flying monkeys, Professor."

Her Head of House stared at her in surprise and shock. Hermione fought the urge to laugh. "Ms. Granger, that is not an appropriate career choice. Which one put you up to it?" Minerva asked, knowing good and well who would have her do such a thing.

"Fred did, Professor." Hermione replied, looking nervous.

"Don't fret, Ms. Granger. You just helped me win a bet with the Headmaster. Now, what is your real career choice?" Minerva asked, smiling at her favorite student.

The meeting continued without any mishap, though Umbridge did interrupt when classes were through for the day.

* * *

Later on that night, the two met up in the common room after everyone had gone to bed. Fred shared his ideas for revenge with her and she made sure they were fool proof. Once their plans were made, he asked her about her career advice meeting. "McGonagall looked so shocked when I said that. I'm just glad Umbridge wasn't there for that. I would have numerous detentions." Hermione said, laughing.

"Wish I could've seen McGonagall's face. Bet that was priceless." Fred said, laughing.

Little did the two scheming Griffyndors know, George was watching from the shadows on the boys dorm staircase. He smiled, as he remembered what Sirius had told him. Things were progressing according to plan.

* I made a list of the Weasley kids from oldest to youngest. Snape just gave the Weasley kids numbers in his mind due to the fact there are many Weasleys. My Snape doesn't bother to learn the first name of any student not in Slytherin (in the books, I believe he's only called Draco by his first name). Also, this was made under the assumption that Snape taught Bill and Charlie.

** Fred and George are known as 4-5 and 5-4 because Snape can not tell them apart, but he is certain they are the fourth and fifth Weasleys he has taught.

**A/N: A bit random, but it's a bit of filler to show Fred and Hermione's growing relationship *hint hint* I've read fics using the flying monkeys rule and they all have the twins or Harry saying that during career advice (not sure if anyone else used Hermione), so I thought I'd be somewhat different. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I updated! Don't die, Ellen787! LivingInTheClouds, I do think Sirius would have pulled pranks to get Lilly and James together. It just seems like something he would do. Thanks for the reviews and all the alerts! You guys are great!**

**A/N: Sorry to those who read this when it was first updated. I have no idea how it got underlined. Thanks to Ellen787 for letting me know!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**The Twins Vs. Hermione **

**(**Though its George Vs. Fred and Hermione)

**This one is from a different list: I will not, under any circumstances, ask Harry Potter who died and made him boss.**

**16- There is no such thing as an Invisibility Thong.**

**18- I will not offer to pose nude for Colin Creevey.**

The next morning, Fred and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall together. Other students stared, obviously unsure if this was another one of the Weasley twins pranks or if the two were dating. George and the other two members of the Golden Trio were nowhere to be seen, until much later. Thankfully, the day was Saturday, so Fred and Hermione could spend the day preparing their revenge.

When George, Ron and Harry finally made it down to breakfast, they were surprised to see Fred and Hermione sitting together (more like Harry and Ron were surprised, George had been faking his expression). "Hermione, why didn't you wait for us?" Harry asked, as Ron grunted and piled his plate full of eggs and bacon.

"Fred and I were having a lovely discussion about something McGonagall told us on Thursday. We got distracted and left the common room. No big deal." Hermione said, smiling.

"What was it about?" Harry asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Nothing important, Harry. Don't worry about it." She said, brushing him off.

"Then why can't you tell me about it?" Harry tried again. He got the feeling they were up to _something, _he just couldn't place his finger on it. He knew what could happen if the two of them teamed up. With her brains and Fred's trouble making streak that ran a mile wide, he knew the castle would be in ruins whenever they were done with whatever they were up to.

"It's a secret, Harry." Hermione said, crossly.

She glared at him when he opened his mouth to protest. "Give it a rest, Harry. You'll find out soon enough." Fred said, stuffing his mouth full of toast.

"Whatever it is you're up to, don't get into trouble. Hermione doesn't need anymore trouble than what's she's got." Harry said, finally tucking in to his breakfast.

Fred scowled at him and said "Who died and made you the boss, Harry?"

The table went silent. Everyone stared at the two, ready for a fight. Harry tensed for a moment, unsure of what to do. Should he curse Fred? If he did, he'd have not only George, Ginny and Ron on him, but Hermione as well. He relaxed, realizing it was not worth the trouble this early on a Saturday, especially with Hermione sitting right in front of him and with her knowing as many curses as Mad Eye Moody himself. Also, he wasn't willing to be the subject of the twins joke shop testing.

"Sorry, Fred, Hermione. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I was just a bit worried when you weren't in the common room, Hermione." Harry said and everything went back to normal.

* * *

Fred followed Hermione out of the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase. He groaned internally, when he realized they where heading for the library. Much to his surprise, they bypassed it and went to the seventh floor. Hermione took his hand and lead him down the corridor. They repeated this process another two times. He was shocked to find a door where there was hadn't ever been one. Hermione opened the door and brought him inside. "This, Fred, is the Room of Requirement. It's not on the Marauder's map, so I didn't think you and George knew about it." She explained.

She then explained how the room worked (a/n: skipping because I'm assuming everyone has read/seen the fifth book /movie at least). "So, this room gives us what we need when we need it? Wicked." Fred said, looking around the room.

"It is. We can work on our revenge in here, without anyone interrupting and we can get anything we need." Hermione said, smiling.

"Excellent." Fred said, grinning wickedly.

The two began to plot their revenge, staying in the room all day. George searched the castle from top to bottom, looking for his twin and Hermione. He was concerned, since the two had yet to retaliate. He couldn't move forward with his plan until they did. He gave up on his search and went off to the Owlery to write Sirius.

That night, George received a package at dinner. Curiously, he opened the package and discovered a slivery thong. He dug through the box, looking for a note of some sort. He found one and grinned wickedly, as he read the note. He hurried away, but failed to notice the tattle tall smirks on his twin and Hermione's faces.

The next morning, the Great Hall was crowded with students, expecting a prank. Everyone had heard of what George had down to his twin and Hermione. Someone had let slip that the two were going to get their revenge at breakfast that morning. People stared in shock as George Weasley strutted through the corridors on his way to breakfast. Girls swooned over his well built chest and guys scowled at how large he was. Students giggled and pointed at him. Of course, he paid them no mind, since the charm was working.

He entered the Great Hall and grinned. He had made it without anyone seeing him. Maybe there was a market for other invisible clothing. He had to thank who ever sent him the thong, though it was rather uncomfortable to wear. He heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned and found Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. "Mr. Weasley, there is no such thing as an invisible thong. Please return to your dorm and put on the approved school uniform." Dumbledore said, smiling.

George turned ten different shades of red. He turned towards the Griffyndor table and searched for his twin and his accomplice. He glared at the two and sprinted back to Griffyndor tower. Hermione and Fred were turning red from suppressing their laughter. Ron, Harry and Ginny stared at the two in awe and congratulated them on a job well done. Hermione finally caved and let out a loud laugh. Soon the entire hall was laughing at George Weasley's expense.

* * *

Fred and Hermione met up in the Room of Requirement to celebrate the success of their revenge. They knew George would get them back as soon as he could, but they didn't care. They were happy he had fallen for their prank. "Hermione, that was brilliant! George never knew what hit him!" Fred exclaimed, picking Hermione up and hugged her.

Hermione giggled as he swung her around the room in his arms. "Fred, put me down! I'm getting dizzy." She cried out.

He sat her down, still holding her close. He looked down at her and noticed how beautiful she was when she didn't have her nose stuck in a book. She smiled up at him, taking note of pretty his blue eyes were. He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione was surprised. She stood still, then her brain caught up and she returned the kiss. Once their lungs demanded air, the two broke apart. The two stared at each other, trying to understand what was happening. "Sorry, Hermione. I got carried away." He said, quickly, as his ears turned red.

Hermione nodded, numbly, as she blushed a bright red that put Ginny's blushes around Harry when she was eleven to shame. She couldn't hell to feel disappointed at his words, though she had no idea why. He _had_ tried to kiss her during the 'Broom Cupboard Incident' as their fellow Griffyndors like to refer to it. She didn't understand why he even wanted to kiss her in the first place and from her analysis of their first encounter, she had pegged it on the side effects of the Engorgio charm. One of which was lust, which she knew she felt for the Weasley twin who was stick in the cupboard with her. For some reason, she felt disappointed at Fred's words. She smiled up at him and asked "Want to start planning for George's payback?"

Fred readily agreed and put his thoughts of kissing her out of his mind. Together, the two began to plot their next move, which would be put on hold until George made his next move.

* * *

George smirked as he began to plot his revenge. _Those two won't know what hit them by the time I'm done with them _He thought, writing down his plans on a piece of parchment. He, of course, had gotten the idea from Sirius, who was helping him with his ulterior motive. He exited his dorm room and made his way to the owlery, hoping to send his plans off to his accomplice. As he crossed the common room, he was greeted with the disappointed sighs from numerous Griffyndor girls. He smirked, liking this new play boy status he had achieved thanks to his twin and Hermione. Lee Jordan, his best mate after Fred, approached him and said "You know, if you posed nude for Colin Creevey, I'm sure we could make a killing off of those pictures."

George smiled, knowing the many girls of Hogwarts (even the Slytherins) had liked what they had seen (With exception of the First and Second years, of course. They surely weren't old enough to see _that_). "I hope you know, its against school rules to do such a thing. You would scar that poor boy mentally." Hermione spoke up, having just returned to the common room with Fred in tow.

Fred smirked and said "Maybe I should pose for Colin. We look just the same."

Hermione's cheeks turned a bright scarlet color as she remembered what George had looked like. _I wouldn't mind seeing Fred like that _She thought, feeling her cheeks grow redder. George grinned and asked "Thinking of me naked, Granger? Poor Freddiekins over there might not like that too much."

If possible, Hermione's face got even more redder than before. "No, George. I was thinking about Sirius, if you must know." She retorted, smirking at his dumbfounded expression.

Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Didn't know you went for older guys, 'Mione." He said, grinning.

"Just older guys who love pranks. I swear if either of you tell him, I won't hesitate to hex your bits off and use the Bat Boogey Curse on you." She said, slipping out of Fred's grasp and headed up the stairs to her dorm.

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Was she talking about me or Sirius?" George asked, smirking.

Fred glared and shoved his twin out of his way. He went up to his dorm to think about what Hermione had said. George, on the other hand, was quite pleased with how his master plan was unfolding. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius about the latest developments. With a spring in his step, (which caused most of Griffyndor to shy away from him, thinking he was about to pull a prank) he made his way to the owlery.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took longer than normal to update. I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter. I seriously stared at the first two paragraphs every time I opened the doc. I couldn't figure out what to do. Then I figured it out and couldn't stop writing. It was supposed to stop after the last rule, but it just poured out without warning. Therefore, all the funny stuff is in the beginning and the rest is just to move the plot along and to add drama. **_

_**WARNING: SOME OF THIS IS DIRTY! THERE'S SOME INNUENDOS AND THE SITUATION IS RATHER SUGGESTIVE! **_

_**I might up the rating just to be safe.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. Things you don't recognize, I kinda own (depends on what it is, though). **_

**The Twins Vs. Hermione**

**Chapter Five**

**36- If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for longer than 15 seconds, I am to assume that I am not allowed to do it.**

**6- Polishing my wand in the common room is acceptable. "Polishing my wand" in the common room is not.**

**95. I will not tell the Slytherins to go snog a Dementor.**

**5- I will stop referring to showering as "giving Moaning Myrtle an eyeful".**

The entire school could feel the tension between Fred and Hermione. Even when the two were with friends, they were still very tense around each other. Fred had suddenly become hyper aware of Hermione's presence in a room. Hermione couldn't stop thinking g about the kiss or of him naked (based completely on George's body, of course, though they _are _twins…). Things between the two were steadily getting more tense and awkward as time went by.

Fred and Hermione were getting on George's nerves. Fred hadn't told him what had happened after he left the Great Hall, but George could read his twin like a book and knew _something_ had happened. He wrote to Sirius about his suspicions, who, of course, told him to wait it out for a bit. Make them sweat in anticipation of his retaliation, which had helped Lily and James. George already knew what he was going to do to them, but needed to wait until the time was right.

Hermione was in the library with Ginny, Harry and Ron. They were doing their homework for potions class, but Hermione and Ginny were looking through an old spell book the two had found laying on a shelf covered in dust. The book was called _394 Ways to Get Your Wizard In Bed. _Hermione and Ginny were giggling every few pages. Harry and Ron glared at the two. They needed to get an Exceeds Expectations or higher on this essay or they would fail. The twins, who were sitting a table away from them, looked over and realized what the girls were reading. Ginny being their little sister, they felt the need to go investigate. Of course, the girls tried to get them to leave, but they failed. Fred took the book from Hermione and flipped through it. On page 182, he found the spell Engorgio, which made him blush, as he remembered the incident with Hermione in the broom cupboard. He flipped to the next page and found the spell Eroticus. He read the effects of the spell and snickered. He quickly passed the book to Hermione, who giggled loudly. "Want to try that one out, 'Mione?" He asked, leering at her.

Hermione blushed and said "Not with you, Freddie dear."

Ginny giggled and said "It's a spell to be used on a guy."

Fred pouted and decided to try the spell out on his twin. He silently pulled out his wand. Pointing it at George, he mumbled "Eroticus"

Hermione giggled, as George began to grow uncomfortable. "I need to go…left my bag in the Common room." He said, standing quickly.

He practically sprinted out of the library. Fred and Hermione busted out laughing, causing Madame Pince to kick them out of the library. The two quickly headed for the Common Room, looking for George along the way.

They found him sitting in one of the large comfy chairs in front the fire, doing the unthinkable. He was "polishing his wand" in front of everyone, not caring who was watching. Fred snickered, while Hermione's face turned red, as she watched him go at it. "George, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Fred asked his twin, smirking.

"What the bloody hell do you think I'm doing?" George retorted, then he turned to Hermione and asked "Want to help, Granger?"

Fred glared at his twin and said "Leave her alone, Georgie."

George returned his brother's glare. "I know one of you is to blame for this. You two are not to use a spell if it makes you giggle for longer than fifteen seconds." He said, as he continued to "polish his wand".

"George, you should stop. McGonagall could walk in here any moment. The younger years might see you!" Hermione said, looking around the Common Room.

"No one can see what I'm doing, but you two. I made sure of it." George said, smirking.

"How long have you been going?" Fred asked, curiously.

"Fifteen minutes, I think. Seriously, 'Mione, I know you want to help me. You haven't taken your eyes off me since you walked over here." George said, smirking up at her.

Hermione flushed and stammered "N-no, George! You need to stop. Someone will see."

With his free hand, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Come on, Hermione. It's fun." He said, grinning wickedly.

Fred quickly pulled Hermione out of his twin's grasp and said "George, stop it. It's not funny anymore."

He stood in front of her and swiftly removed the spell from his brother. George slumped over in his chair, panting in relief. "Fred, you are a git." George said, as he fixed his pants.

Fred shrugged and said "I just wanted to try out that spell. It seemed interesting."

Hermione leaned around Fred and said "Sorry, George. I shouldn't have shown Fred that book."

"It's okay, Hermione. That was an excellent spell. You should try it out on Fred sometime. And make sure you help him!" George said, laughing at Hermione's expression.

"Well, I'm going to go give Moaning Myrtle an eyeful. I need it after that intense round of exercise." He said, as he headed up to his dorm.

Hermione shot Fred a questioning look and he explained. "He means a shower. He was taking a shower and caught Myrtle spying on him. That was in third year, I think." Fred said, as Hermione rolled her eyes.

That night, Hermione thought of what she had seen. She felt her face grow hot, as she thought of George's…"wand". She then began to imagine what Fred possibly looked like…down there. She mused on that image for quite a while. She enjoyed the image her mind had conjured up. She smiled, thinking of their kiss. It wasn't her first, but it was much better than her actual first kiss. Victor was a sloppy kisser and it wasn't very pleasant. Then, just as she was falling asleep, she realized why she felt that way around him. She realized why she felt so disappointed after he'd kissed her, when he said he just got carried away. She had feelings for Fredrick Weasley. She bolted up and put her head in her hands. She was out of her element. She had no idea what to do. This wasn't something she could just research in the library. She needed to talk to someone who was older and wiser in the subject of boys and love. She jumped out of bed and quickly penned a letter to Tonks.

Fred couldn't sleep. He could hear his twin and Lee snoring and moving about in their beds (Lee could not stay still when he was asleep). He was distracted by the incident in the Commons earlier. He couldn't believe his twin had sat in front of half of Gryffindor House and played with himself, and then had the nerve to ask Hermione to help him. He nearly punched his twin out right then and there. Hermione didn't need to be teased like that. He wanted to hate his brother for doing that, but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew he was jealous of how familiar his twin was with her. He knew he liked her more than he should. He knew Hermione didn't feel the same and that made him depressed. He then decided he was going to convince her to see him that way. He hoped he could win her over. He then remembered how she responded to his kiss. That memory renewed his hopes of winning her from whoever it was she liked.

Somehow, the entire school had found out about George's display in the Common room. Hermione was currently hiding in the girls' loo on the first floor of the castle. Everywhere she went, someone said something about her helping George "polish his wand". Someone even dared to ask if she helped all the Weasley boys' with their "wands". She was near her breaking point and just wanted to crawl back into her bed. She was tired of hearing everyone's taunts. She just needed to get through the rest of the day and she could go to her dorm and recuperate. Harry and Ron tried to help her, but they too, were on the receiving end of the comments.

During dinner, Hermione was sitting in her usual seat in between Harry and Ron. Across from her was the twins and Ginny. They were discussing the twins' latest stand against Umbridge, which involved some fireworks and some weird purple goop. Everyone knew it was the twins that did it, but no one, not even the Slytherins, said anything though. Everyone, with exception of the Slytherins, hated the toad and enjoyed seeing her given her just desserts. Draco Malfoy, along with his overgrown gorilla henchmen, approached the Gryffindor table. The group readied themselves for whatever he was going to throw their way. Draco, smirking like the Malfoy he was, asked "Hey, Granger, how does it feel to be Hogwarts' newest slag?"

Hermione turned to face him slowly, her expression frightening. Draco nearly wet himself from the sight. "Go snog a Dementor, Malfoy. In fact, the _entire _Slytherin House can go snog a Dementor for all I care!" She hissed, gripping her wand dangerously.

This lead Draco and his minions to retreat back to their side of the Great Hall, whimpering in fear. A pissed off Hermione Granger is a truly frightening sight to behold. Harry and Ron (who was complaining loudly about not being finished) quickly pulled her away from the table and hurried her out of the Hall, in fear she would murder the next person to say something to her. Fred and George exchanged looks and followed, with Ginny right behind them. George was hoping to see Fred calming her down. Over the summer, he was the one she turned to when she was upset, though she had not been as pissed off then. Usually, it wasn't as bad, but George knew those comments were getting to her and she was struggling to keep from flying off the handle at the next person to say anything about it to her. Fred wanted to destroy the little bouncing ferret. He had no right to say such things about Hermione. She wasn't like that at all. If anything, the ferret could be considered a slag, since he had just about every pureblood girl he could get his hands on.

He was interrupted from his murderous thoughts when Ginny rounded on him and his twin. "What did you two do to warrant such rumors about Hermione?" She demanded.

George paled at the sight of the pissed off little Weasley girl, who's expression could rival their mum's glare of death. "We didn't tell anyone what happened." Fred said, sighing.

George then proceed to tell their sister what had actually happened. Ginny gasped and nearly gauged her eyes out. She so _did not _want to think of her older brothers like that. It was too disgusting. "George, you shouldn't have teased her like that. She doesn't have much experience with guys. She's barely even kissed a guy. She doesn't even count Krum's as her first kiss." Ginny said, as she mentally bashed her head against the stone wall, in hopes of getting the image of any of her brothers like _that_ out of her head.

Fred could feel his ears turning red and he knew his siblings had noticed as well. Ginny and George eyed him carefully. "What did you do, Fredrick Gideon Weasley?" Ginny demanded, glaring at her brother.

Fred mumbled something, which George and Ginny couldn't hear.

"Come again?" Ginny asked, shooting him the infamous Molly Weasley Glare of Death.

"I kissed her." He admitted, quietly.

George and Ginny stared at him in surprise. "You _kissed_ Hermione?!?" Ginny shrieked, excitedly.

George sighed and said "That's what happened when you two disappeared after I left the Great Hall to change into my robes."

Fred nodded, sighing sadly. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to kiss her." He said, hoping to defend himself from his sister's wrath.

"Fred, that's bullocks. I'm not stupid. I know you like her. I can see it every time you look at her." Ginny said, staring him down.

Fred blushed and then headed to the common room. He found the trio sitting in the circle of chairs in the corner, the farthest from the warm glowing fire. Hermione was in tears, clinging to Harry as if her life depended on it. He wanted to go to her, but didn't want to intrude on the trio. "OI! Fred, come here!" He heard Ron call, just as he turned away.

Fred slowly ventured over to them and noted that Ron was not about to curse him. He sighed in relief, seeing as he didn't feel like being put in the Hospital Wing because of his baby brother. That would be embarrassing. As soon as he made it to the trio, Hermione launched herself at him, sobbing. Fred wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The best thing to do whenever she cried was to just hold her. She quickly relaxed at his touch and knew he could make it go away. She knew who had announced yesterday's incident to the rest of the school. She knew Fred would be willing to help her with revenge.

Hermione enjoyed having his arms around her. She sighed, knowing her best friends were watching her. She then noticed Ginny and George had joined the trio. She noted Ginny's excited smirk and realized she knew what had happened between her and Fred. She gulped, knowing Ginny was waiting for the most opportune moment to snatch her away from Fred. She didn't want to leave his arms just yet. She knew this crush of hers was getting wildly out of hand. She needed to do something about it soon, but was still waiting on Tonks' reply. She looked up and smiled weakly. "Sorry, Freddie. I didn't mean to cry all over you." She said, hugging him.

He chuckled and said "It's fine, 'Mione."

"Hey, Hermione. An owl came for you." Lavender Brown announced, as she appeared from the girl's dorms.

"Thanks, Lavender. I'll see you later, Freddie." Hermione said, talking to letter from her dorm mate.

She then ran up to her dorm and placed the wards around her bed. She quickly opened the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS???? Fred Weasley? I'm sorry. That was quite a shock, though I could tell there was some chemistry between you over the summer. I'm surprised it took you this long to realize it. I'm not very good at giving advice, but I'll give it my best (though I do know what to do with a Weasley boy). It would be in your best interest to find out if he likes you back. Talk to George, Ron or Ginny. Scratch that, just talk to George or Ginny. Ron might flip his lid. Once you do that, go and snog the boy senseless. Unless, you've already snogged. If that's the case, then corner him during your next prank planning meeting (yes, we all know about that. You can thank Snuffles for that). Trust me, it should work. There isn't a doubt in my mind (__**that boy is completely and utterly in love with you. Seriously, Hermione, just do what Lily-pad did to Prongs. Trapped him in our dorm and snogged him till graduation…**__SNUFFLES! Get your own letter!). Actually, that's not a bad idea. Just make sure George and his other dorm mates aren't in the room and no one can get in (so embarrassing. Bill walked right in on me and Charlie. I don't think my hair's ever been that bright of a red ever since). __**Don't let Minnie or Snivillus catch you. There's a room on the seventh floor by the painting of trolls doing ballet that makes a good place to snog. Less risk of interruption. **__That is a good place to snog…Snuffles, you were the one who made all those notches, weren't you? __**Yes I was. Prongs had a list too. I think Moony even had a couple somewhere around there. **__Hermione, I need to finish this before Snuffles decides to inform us of all his escapades. I don't think I could stomach listening to that. Hope this helps you some._

_Wotcher, _

_Tonks __**and Snuffles**_

Hermione couldn't help laughing at the two. She could just imagine Tonks and Sirius bickering over the letter. She made a mental note to talk to Ginny as soon as possible. She would talk to George, but she couldn't look him in the eye after yesterday's incident. She doubted he would actually tell her. He was too loyal to his twin. She stashed Tonks' reply in her pocket and headed out to look for her best friend.

Fred watched as Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm room. He wanted to know who the letter was from. He hoped it wasn't from Krum. He knew he couldn't compete with an international Quidditch star. "Fred, mate, pay attention!" He heard his twin say.

He turned to the group and noticed how they all were staring at him. Harry and Ron were grinning, while Ginny and George simply smirked. "When were you going to tell us you like Hermione?" Harry asked and enjoyed watching the older boy squirm.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Fred asked, hoping he could throw them off.

"We're not stupid, well, Ron is when it comes to girls, but I'm not. You like Hermione. When are you going to tell her?" Harry asked, while dodging Ron's attack of his potions book.

Fred stared at the Boy Who Wouldn't Die in surprise. He didn't think he was obvious to outsiders, the ones he wasn't around a lot. Then he decided Harry was too smart for his own good. Fred sighed in defeat and said "Fine. I like her and I will never tell her. She clearly likes someone else."

George and Ginny stared at him in surprise. Fred was clearly being an idiot. A blind man could see that Hermione liked him. "Fred, she likes you." Ginny said, as Hermione came back down the stairs.

Hermione eyed her friends, wondering what they were talking about. Clearly, something had Fred upset, but what could it be? She hated seeing that look on his face. Her heart ached at the sight. His lips were pouted and his eyes were full of misery. She wanted to run to him, wrap her arms around him, to make everything better. She couldn't though. No one knew about her feelings for Fred, though she suspected Ginny and quite possibly George had figured it out. "She would never like me as anything more than a friend. She would never date me. I should just give up on her." She heard Fred say, his voice full of despair.

Hermione realized he was talking about a girl, possibly Angelina Johnson. He had gone to the Yule Ball with her. She was tall, beautiful and played Quidditch. What guy wouldn't want her? She was perfect for him. She had an actual sense of humor and didn't practically live in the library, like Hermione did. Angelina Johnson was every guy's dream girl. Hermione would always be known as Harry Potter's know it all best friend. To the twins, she would always be their younger brother's best friend who had a prefect's badge. She sighed and snuck past her friends, heading for the portrait hole. She didn't want to be around him right now.

Fred could've sworn he just saw Hermione across the common room. He looked around to see where she had disappeared off to. He spotted her leaving the common room and started to follow, but was stopped by his twin, who claimed they had work to do. George dragged his brother up to their dorm room and unceremoniously, dropped him on his bed. "Fred, you are an idiot." George said, standing before his brother with his arms crossed over his chest.

Fred eyed his brother, warily, for he knew what was coming. George was about to give one the his Oliver Wood inspired pep talks/swift kick in the arse speeches. Fred groaned softly, not wanting to deal with this right now. He just wanted to go to Hermione and make sure everything was alright. "Hermione _likes_ you and only you. I have no idea why she would chose you, but she did. Now, you just need to grow a pair and ask her out." George said, as his twin stood and started for the door.

"Where are you going? I'm just getting started!" Gorge whined.

"Hermione left the common room just before you dragged me up here. She looked upset, I just want to go check on her." Fred replied and he left the room.

George smiled and decided to go find Katie Bell. He needed to work on his own dating issues now that his twin's was somewhat solved. He just hoped Fred didn't screw this up. Hermione was a force to be reckoned with when upset properly. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to jinx Fred if he pissed her off. Fred was wondering through the corridors, trying to think of where Hermione could've gone. He had already checked the library and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had no idea where else she could be. He realized his mistake in not getting the Map from Harry before he left the common room. He then decided to try the Room of Requirement. It was the only place he could think of.

Hermione sat on the ledge of the large window on the Astronomy Tower, staring up at the night sky. She wanted to forget about Fred and move on, but she couldn't bring herself too. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. In the quiet of the tower, she could hear him laughing at some joke she had told. She knew she couldn't compete against Angelina. It would not bode well for her. She stood and stretched, deciding she would head to the Room of Requirement. She could stay in there for a while and not freeze to death, as she would if she stayed out there any longer. She shivered into her robes and wished she had worn something thicker than her thin t-shirt. She moved quickly through the corridors, hoping to avoid any of Umbridge's lackeys. She could always say she was patrolling, but she didn't like lying unnecessarily. When she reached the room uninterrupted, she entered, hoping there would be hot cocoa and a warm fire going. She smiled when she noticed it looked the same as when she and Fred were working on the prank to get George back.

Fred sat dejectedly on the couch in front of the fire. She wasn't here. He couldn't think of anywhere else she would go, especially this close to curfew (Umbridge had made curfew two hours earlier than what it normally was). He then heard the door open and wondered who could have gotten in. He looked up and was surprised to find Angelina standing before him. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, his voice full of shock.

"Freddie, I just wanted to talk to you. You've been hanging out with Granger too much lately." Angelina said, sneering slightly.

Fred tensed, knowing where this was going. They had had a thing going last year, but she'd ended as soon as the term ended. "Her name is Hermione." He said, his jaw clenched.

Angelina scoffed and leaned closer to him. "I've missed you, Fred." She said, placing a soft kiss on his jaw line.

"Stop, Angelina. We're over. We're never getting back together." Fred said, glaring at her.

She ignored him and straddled his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, just as the door opened once more. Hermione gasped at the sight in front of her. Fred was snogging Angelina. He was _snogging_ her in their secret place. She knew something like this would happen. She knew he liked Angelina. Tears pulled in her brown eyes. She turned and bolted from the room, not hearing Fred calling for her to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

It greatly pains me to announce that my updates will not be coming anytime soon. My laptop (along with my textbooks, TI-83, wallet, car keys, and mp3 player…basically my entire book bag) was stolen while I was at school a couple weeks ago. I have almost everything saved on a memory stick, but nothing is as up to date as what was actually on my laptop. Currently, I am hand writing nearly everything (continuing from where I left off with the docs on the memory stick). I also have to fight with my siblings and mother for computer time. Don't worry. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories. Truth is, I was actually in the middle of finishing the new chapters for A Bond that cannot be Broken, Hermione vs. the Twins, and It Wasn't Planned when this horrid act occurred. I was told there is no hope for getting any of what was in my book bag, including the actual book bag, though I'm still holding out hope. Please bear with me, as I am trying to get those chapters done. I'm very sorry.

Sincerely,

Angelofmusic7991


End file.
